1. Scope of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to rodent traps, and more specifically to traps particularly suitable for capturing mice and other small rodents or roaches in a reusable container which may then be readily emptied without injury to the trapped rodent.
2. Prior Art
The art of animal trapping is well-known and many different trap designs have been invented in an attempt to provide a reliable and inexpensive device for capturing and removing small rodents from building interiors. Typical approaches to this problem involve the use of devices such as glue traps and spring traps.
Unfortunately, the use of such traps can be disadvantageous in a number of respects. Glue trap or "sticky trap" products attempt to entrap rodents onto a sticky surface, usually within a device such as a cardboard box with open ends. Small animals such as mice which get trapped in these devices will inevitably suffer terribly for hours or days and are often thrown into the trash while still alive and stuck to the adhesive.
Common wood base spring traps are designed to instantly kill rodents while the rodent attempts to remove bait from a spring loaded trip pad mechanism. These devices, however, can be excessively cruel and inhumane, especially when they fail to function as desired. Moreover, the risk of injury is especially high to young children or household pets.
These are some of the reasons why there is a further need for a simple and low cost rodent trap that is at least as inexpensive as the aforementioned conventional products but does not present the noted disadvantages. I have previously invented a non-hazardous trap a disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,625 which teaches a device similar to that of the present invention, relying upon a piece of consumable bait to support a closable hinged door mechanism. A number of other prior art devices are also known to applicant for trapping rodents as follows:
______________________________________ Knights 1,186,406 Deane 2,736,984 Muelling 4,232,472 Broman 4,462,181 Straver 4,682,441 Ha 4,829,700 Lindros 5,005,313 ______________________________________
The present invention, similar to my '625 patent, is provided to entrap a number of rodents therewithin which are consuming a piece of bait. As the bait is consumed by the rodent(s) and reaches a certain reduced size, the upper inverted cup-shaped member is automatically released to fall to a closed position. The bait utilized may be a peanut half because of its size and structure and the attractiveness of the peanut odor as food for rodents. Other bait shapes are also disclosed.